The Holidays
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Bella está longe da família e sozinha nas festas de fim de ano, mas nunca pensou que isso poderia ser uma coisa boa.


Oi amores!

Cá estou eu com mais uma fic, aliás essa é uma one pra fechar 2009 desejando um ótimo início do ano que vai começar!

Espero que gostem, fiz com muito carinho pra vcs, meus leitores fiéis!

Só para não perder o hábito, nos vemos lá embaixo!

Enjoy ;)

**

* * *

**

**The Holidays**

**Bella POV**

Não sei porque as pessoas se assustavam quando eu respondia que passaria o natal sozinha. Qual é o problema? Muitas pessoas passam o Natal sozinha, certo? Eu não me martirizava por isso, não mesmo. Já era adulta o suficiente para não ficar triste e deprimida pelos cantos só em passar uma data qualquer sozinha, definitivamente essa não era eu.

Estava voltando do trabalho, um bistrô em uma esquina parisiense onde eu era uma garçonete, claro que minha família não gostava nada desse emprego, afinal eu estudei para ser uma _chef_ renomada e toda aquela porcaria de sempre. Eu gostava disso, mas ninguém parecia se importar com o que eu gostava e eu já nem dava ouvidos para todas as cobranças e reclamações de meus parentes. Realmente minha vida estava perfeita do jeito que era.

Alice, minha amiga desde que eu me mudei para cá, insistiu para que eu fosse passar o natal com a família deles, mas sinceramente eu não estava com paciência para agüentar aquele monte de criança berrando e fazendo algazarra em plena noite de natal. Não que eu não gostasse de criança, eu gostava e muito, mas quando Emmett e os trigêmeos se juntavam ninguém conseguia agüentar. Rosalie era a esposa de Emmett e mãe dos trigêmeos, aquela sim era um exemplo para mim, nunca vi aquela mulher perdendo a paciência com aquelas quatro crianças, sim quatro, porque Emmett nunca seria um adulto quando comparado aos meninos.

Eu realmente não estava a fim de ver todo esse clima familiar sem estar com a minha família que agora estava do outro lado do Atlântico. Eles insistiram para eu ir para Chicago, mas eu realmente não queria estragar o natal de todos nós com nossas brigas constantes enquanto estávamos juntos, de qualquer maneira, hoje eu leria um livro ou assistiria um filme em frente a minha lareira tomando um bom vinho _Merlot_ que eu deixava guardado justamente para essa época do ano, era perfeito para ser apreciado no frio.

As luzes da Torre Eiffel eram vistas a longa distancia pelas ruas estreitas de Paris, me encolhi ainda mais dentro do meu casaco super felpudo e mesmo assim o frio cortante me arrepiava até o último fio de cabelo. O vento frio, que brincava com o pouco cabelo que estava desprotegido pela minha boina de estimação que me acompanhava em todos os lugares, fazia meu pulmão se encher com o ar gelado e aquele vapor se formar em minha respiração como fazia em qualquer estação fria. Meu nariz eu já não sentia mais junto com os dedos dos pés mesmo protegidos por uma bota. Continuei andando pelas ruas quase desertas de Paris cantarolando alguma música qualquer que me veio à cabeça.

"_On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous, qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tou" _minha voz rouca e fraca devido ao frio cantarolava a canção francesa que estava entre as minhas preferidas_ "Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main, alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou" _minha boca mal fazia o movimento das palavras e eu continuava andando pela rua quase deserta. ¹

Estava andando pelar _Place de la Concorde, _a segunda maior praça de Paris que ficava aos pés da _Champs-Élysées, _a vista daqui era esplendida, ao fundo a torre Eiffel dava vida à noite parisiense com todo o esplendor e magnificência merecidos, a noite fria onde nevava era totalmente mágica vista daqui.

Perdida em meus devaneios em plena _Champs-Èlysées _eu pude perceber uma livraria do outro lado da rua, ainda aberta. Eu tinha uma enorme obsessão por livros de qualquer gênero, minha casa tinha uma sala especial só para guardá-los, era uma realização para eu ter tantos livros e muitos deles raros em minha casa. Sem mais delongas, andei até o estabelecimento e entrei, a porta fazendo um barulho de sininhos quando abria chamou a atenção da senhora idosa que sorriu e veio me atender.

"Em que posso ajudar, minha jovem?" - perguntou a senhora, sua voz era rouca e cansada, mas ainda sim ela veio me atender com alegria e simpatia que eu não via em pessoas com um terço da idade dela - "Quer algo em especial? Um presente talvez..." - insistiu enquanto me levava para as prateleiras.

"Nada em especial, só olhando algo que me interesse." - murmurei, dando de ombros.

"Oh, sim." – respondeu pensativa – "Então fique à vontade, querida." – o francês dela era perfeito, diferente do meu que era bastante desajeitado.

Ela se afastou me deixando sozinha, ou melhor, acompanhada dos livros. Folhei alguns livros e já estava ficando sem lugar para colocar os inúmeros títulos que resolvia levar para casa, até que eu vi um dos meus livros preferidos "Amor Nos Tempos do Cólera", desde criança já era meu livro de cabeceira e infelizmente ele estava dentro da mala extraviada quando me mudei para cá e depois disso nunca mais comprei outra exemplar desse livro.

Peguei da prateleira e o coloquei sobre a pilha que estava grande em meus braços, dando mais uma olhada percebi que já era hora de ir para casa e parar de gastar dinheiro com livros. A senhora expressava diferentes emoções a cada título que pegava da pilha e colocava na sacola, provavelmente já havia lido cada um daqueles. A melhor expressão dela foi um sorriso para o meu livro preferido e eu sorri de volta.

Peguei minha sacola de livros e sai na rua fria, o vento fez com que minha boina caísse se minha cabeça e voasse, lógico que eu corri atrás da boina, provavelmente pagando o pior mico da minha vida parisiense quando, ao atravessar a rua correndo, um homem numa bicicleta me atropelou. Não foi nada demais, apenas me esborrachei no chão, derrubando minha bolsa, minha sacola e tudo mais que estava comigo. O homem correu e veio me ajudar.

"Senhorita, me desculpe." – ele dizia preocupado e apavorado – " A senhorita está bem?" – ele me ajudou a levantar e ia pegando minhas coisas caídas no chão.

"Estou bem, senhor." – murmurei, colocando a mão em minha testa que doía.

Foi quando senti o cheiro do sangue e olhei em minha mão que estava na cabeça, totalmente tingida de um vermelho vivido. Tentei prender a respiração, mas foi impossível não desmaiar, somente a imagem já fazia meu cérebro lembrar do cheiro e, conseqüentemente, fazendo o mundo rodar. A última coisa que ouvi foi o homem desesperado gritando por mim enquanto eu caia na rua coberta de neve.

Acordei algum tempo depois num cômodo claro e o cheiro de limpeza, típico de hospital me fez resmungar na cama. Isso era típico de mim, parar em um hospital bem na véspera de natal, era incrível essa habilidade minha de sempre estragar tudo. Pisquei várias vezes até meus olhos se acostumarem a luz excessiva do lugar. Fiquei sentada na cama e coloquei a mão levemente no local onde eu sabia onde tinha feito um grande estrago com o atropelamento. Havia um pedaço de gaze ali e eu agradecia silenciosamente por alguém ter fechado o buraco que havia em minha testa.

"Vejo que alguém, finalmente, acordou." – uma voz aveludada murmurou, virei minha cabeça bruscamente para ver quem era, isso fez o local machucado latejar de dor, um gemido escapou de meus lábios – "Se eu fosse você ficaria bem quieta, o machucado foi feio, precisei dar dez pontos para fechar" – o médico entrou em meu campo de visão e eu resfoleguei.

Ele era lindo, na verdade eu me sentia em frente a um deus grego ainda não descoberto. Sua pele era pálida, seus cabelos eram de um tom de bronze perfeitamente desalinhados e seus olhos eram verdes, intensamente verdes. Seu corpo parecia uma estátua esculpida por anjos tamanha era perfeição e não, eu não estava exagerando. Qualquer adjetivo atribuído àquele homem ainda não fazia jus a sua imagem.

Ele continuava falando alguma coisa, em francês, mas eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos de sua boca enquanto ele falava, tinha vontade de beijar aqueles lábios. Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim antes perto de um homem, talvez fosse algum remédio que eles me deram e deixava meus pensamentos todos bagunçados mesmo. Ele escreveu alguma coisa num papel e me deu, só percebi que ele estava falando sobre os remédios que eu teria que tomar quando peguei a receita médica e comecei a ler, a letra dele, diferentemente de outros médicos era muito bem desenhada e elegante, perfeitamente legível.

Levantei-me sentindo um pouco de tontura e ele perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda, claro que eu precisava de muita ajuda dele, mas não no sentido que ele estava oferecendo. Levantei da cama e procurei minhas coisas e ele apontou para uma cadeira ao lado da cama onde estava minha sacola abarrotada de livros e minha bolsa super grande que eu levava de tudo dentro.

"Ótimos títulos." – ele disse apontando para a sacola e saindo do quarto onde eu estava, antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa e de repente ele voltou "Á propósito, feliz natal, já é meia-noite." – murmurou, olhando no relógio do pulso e depois saiu sorrateiramente enquanto eu fiquei ali com cara de boba.

A enfermeira que veio logo depois ainda tirou um sarro da minha cara dizendo que esse efeito era normal nas mulheres depois que o Dr. Cullen aparecia, que não era nada que eu me envergonhasse.

Quando saí do hospital ainda estava nevando e eu caminhei rapidamente para minha casa. Chegando lá coloquei todos os livros na mesa, espalhados para que eu decidisse qual deles ler, apesar de saber que eu não resistiria a um em especial. Depois disso troquei de roupa, colocando meu pijama quente e acolhedor, então, envolta em um edredom macio sentei na minha poltrona em frente à lareira com uma taça de _Merlot_ e meu livro preferido "Amor Nos Tempos do Cólera" em meu colo. Aquilo sim estava sendo um ótimo natal, exceto pelo fato de que eu estava com um rombo na testa, mas isso não vinha ao caso nesse momento.

Naquela semana que antecedia os festejos do ano novo eu trabalhei feito uma louca, afinal tinha que pagar minhas dividas e, além disso, o bistrô estava cada vez mais freqüentado e famoso. Isso era ótimo para o meu aumento de salário que estava prestes a aparecer. Porém teve um dia em especial, um dia memorável, para ser mais específica. Era dia 31 de dezembro de 2009, era uma manhã fria e nevava, só para variar.

Eu tinha acordado muito atrasada e nem me arrumei direito para ir para o serviço, apenas vesti qualquer coisa que estava em minha frente e prendi meus longos cabelos castanhos num rabo-de-cavalo e amarrei uma faixa dourada fazendo um laço embaixo, dando um toque de arrumação na minha cara inchada de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Nessa manhã fui obrigada a pegar um táxi para chegar a tempo. Quando cheguei lá Pierre já tinha aberto o bistrô e me esperava impaciente, logo que me viu disparou a ralhar comigo em seu francês arrastado que quase nunca eu entendia.

Depois do monólogo que eu não entendi de qualquer maneira coloquei meu avental e fui servir alguns clientes que já se sentavam nas mesas, que havia dentro e fora na calçada, essas eu achava perfeita, já que sempre podia olhar a rua quando fosse atender alguém lá fora. E, sinceramente, depois de um ano aqui eu nunca me enjoei dessa paisagem magnífica que era Paris. Pierre como sempre colocava, logo pela manhã, o rádio em alguma estação numa altura baixa, mas ainda sim o som completava totalmente o ambiente do bistrô.

Atendendo os pedidos uma música conhecida começou a tocar, essa música que parecia ser feita especialmente para mim, por isso tanta afinidade com o som que fluía através das caixas de som espalhadas pelo ambiente.

"_L'amour, hum hum, pas pour moi, tous ces "toujours",'est pas net, ça joue des tours_." - eu cantarolava enquanto levava s pedidos as suas mesas correspondentes - "_Ca s'approche sans se montrer, comme un traître de velours, ca me blesse, ou me lasse, selon les jours_." – parei de cantar quando percebi que alguém me observava, sorrindo.²

Claro que eu reconheceria aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar, era ele. O médico que me fez perder o rumo naquela noite de natal e pelo visto ele parecia me reconhecer também já que continuava sorrindo para mim enquanto eu andava até a mesa onde ele estava sentado, sozinho. Peguei meu bloco de anotações e tentei parecer o mais profissional possível, claro que não deu nada certo, aquele homem me desconcertava por inteira. Comecei com um típico _bonjour_ que sempre vinha acompanhado do bico típico da pronuncia e eu podia jurar que o vi piscando para mim.

"Já decidiu sobre o pedido, senhor?" – perguntei, meio desconcertada pelo olhar intenso dele.

"Pode me chamar de Edward, Isabella." – ele murmurou e eu quase desfaleci com aquela voz rouca e sexy falando meu nome quase como uma carícia "E bom, eu quero _waffles_ e uma xícara de café, _s'il vouz plaît_" – sibilou pensativo e depois sorriu para mim.

"Ok, trarei num minuto." – falei rapidamente e depois me retirei.

Quando entrei e levei o pedido até Pierre, que era o _chef _que comandava a cozinha, olhou bem na minha cara que deveria estar extremamente corada e gargalhou. Depois olhou para a mesa do lado de fora e viu Edward sentado na mesa esperando pelo pedido, então ele entendeu o porque do meu afobamento, apenas disse para ficar calma e para manter o profissionalismo. Claro que ele dizia isso, não era ele quem estava atendendo um deus grego que ainda estava sorrindo e querendo puxar um papo com ele.

Continuei a atender as outras mesas enquanto o pedido dele não ficava pronto, porém eu pude perceber que ele ficava me seguindo com os olhos onde quer que eu fosse. Aquilo estava me deixando extremamente inconfortável, justo hoje que eu nem estava com uma roupa melhor e meu cabelo estava apenas preso e com uma faixa, definitivamente esse fim de ano não estava sendo de muita sorte para mim.

Pierre me chamou para pegar o pedido de Edward e revirou os olhos me vendo respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de sair da cozinha. Depois disso abri a porta com um sorriso e fui andando até a mesa dele, coloquei seu pedido na mesa e ele olhou para mim, apenas sorri e murmurei um _Bon Appétit, _mas antes que eu pudesse sair dali ele segurou meu braço. Sua mão quente fez meu corpo inteiro arrepiar e eu imediatamente puxei meu braço para mais perto do meu corpo, ele até se assustou com meu movimento brusco.

"Desculpa." – murmurou, levantando os braços em sinal de defesa – "Não era minha intenção te assustar." – ele realmente estava se sentindo mal pela minha falta de educação.

"Não, a culpa não foi sua." – falei rapidamente, vendo a culpa em seus olhos – "É que eu sou meio desajeitada e acabei tomando um susto, mas não é sua culpa." – disparei a falar e ele gargalhou, mandando embora toda aquela tensão que estava no ar – "Desculpe." – murmurei, olhando para meus pés.

"Ei, olha para mim, estamos quites então por toda essa situação, ok?" – ele tinha colocado a mão em meu braço pela segunda vez naquele dia e eu senti aquela eletricidade pela segunda vez naquele dia, assenti e ele sorriu torto, o que fez meu coração bater mais rápido.

"Então está certo." – falei, sorrindo de volta – "O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?" – perguntei e ele fez uma careta.

"Me chame de Edward." – lembrou, sorrindo – "E sim, eu quero mais alguma coisa." – falou e eu já estava pegando meu bloco de pedidos para anotar – "Seu telefone." – disse por fim.

Quase caí depois daquele pedido. Não acredito que aquele deus grego estava interessado em mim, não que eu fosse uma baranga com dentes faltando, mas também não era uma loira gostosa que provavelmente era o tipo de mulher que ele deveria sair. Com a mão tremendo igual a um paciente com _Parkinson_ eu escrevi meu telefone no pedaço de papel rasgando a folha e depois entregando para ele.

"Guardarei com cuidado." – falou, pegando a carteira – "E caso, você queira sair ou algo assim, me liga." – sorriu, entregando um cartão com o nome dele e o telefone.

Eu não conseguia dizer nada, apenas assentia e sorria como uma retardada, minha mente ainda não tinha processado todas aquelas informações de uma vez. E como a perfeita sem noção que sou em relação a homens, falei que se ele quisesse alguma coisa era só me chamar e só quase que correndo da frente dele. Eu precisava respirar. Na cozinha Pierre me olhou torto e disse para eu parar de frescura e ir trabalhar logo.

O resto do dia eu continuei abestalhada com aquela situação até na hora que ele deixou o bistrô, apenas colocou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares debaixo do prato e saiu. Claro que eu só fui pegar o dinheiro depois de ter certeza que ele tinha ido mesmo, ainda não tinha coragem de olhar na cara dele depois da minha atitude adolescente.

Quando estávamos fechando o bistrô, mais cedo por causa de Pierre que passaria o natal com a mulher e os filhos, estava pegando minhas coisas e achei o cartão de Edward. Com uma coragem que tirei de não sei aonde, peguei meu celular e com os dedos trêmulos eu disquei o número. Depois de dois toques a voz aveludada de Edward falou do outro lado da linha, me fazendo sorrir.

"Olá Edward." – falei, timidamente – "É a Bella."

"Eu sabia." – respondeu, rindo – "Identificador de chamadas." – explicou e então eu gargalhei, meu rosto pegando fogo – "Você ligou mais cedo do que eu pensei que fosse." – comentou.

"Má hora?" – perguntei, só agora realizando que eu poderia estar atrapalhando alguma coisa – "Posso ligar outro dia." – murmurei, mordendo os lábios.

"Não, não estou fazendo nada aqui no hospital." – falou, com um tom de voz engraçado – "Pode falar."

"Bom, hoje é o último dia do ano e eu pensei se você... er... não tiver companhia, nós podíamos, er... sei lá, sair e tomar alguma coisa, mas se você não puder eu entendo." – soltei tudo de uma vez e eu escutei o riso baixo dele do outro lado da linha.

"Olha, essa proposta é muito tentadora, mas minha irmã me mataria se eu não passasse a virada do ano na casa dela, porque eu fiquei de plantão no natal e não pude ir." – explicou e eu pude sentir a rejeição em cada pedaço do meu corpo – "Sinto muito, mas nós podemos sair outro dia.' – murmurou, tentando me alegrar.

"Oh, tudo bem, eu entendo perfeitamente." – falei, nem eu estava acreditando no que estava dizendo – "_Au revoir_.' – sibilei, suspirando.

"_Addio, mia _Bella_._" – ele murmurou e depois desligou o telefone.

Claro que eu não entendi nada. Aquilo parecia ser italiano, então, estava fora da minha linha de compreensão. Ainda me sentindo rejeita, sem motivo eu sei, resolvi ligar para Alice que, com certeza, ficaria saltitante com a notícia.

"Alice?" – perguntei quando uma voz feminina atendeu ao telefone.

"Vou chamá-la." – a mulher disse.

Segundos depois pude escutar Alice gritando com alguém, provavelmente os trigêmeos junto com o Emmett e isso me fez gargalhar.

"Oi Bella." – Alice sempre adivinhada quando era eu quem ligava para ela.

"Espero que você tenha algo muito forte para eu beber aí na sua casa." – falei e logo em seguida escutei seu grito histérico – "Estou indo para sua casa e fala pro Emmett que eu vou querer revanche no _videogame_ pela última vez." – nós duas gargalhamos e depois eu desliguei o telefone.

Depois de colocar meu guardarroupas abaixo eu decidi ir com um mini vestido, apesar do frio que fazia nessa noite. Era bem simples, preto com uma faixa branca que passava por debaixo dos seios e depois virava a alça que se cruzava em x nas costas, era lindo. Coloquei meu sapato mais alto e o qual Alice sempre babava porque queria um igual, era um _Jimmy Choo_. Quando terminei de me arrumar deixando meu cabelo jogado como o de costume, peguei meu casaco gigante e entrei no táxi, seguindo direto pra casa de Alice.

As ruas estavam bastante movimentadas, as pessoas estavam fora de suas casas para ver os fogos de artifício serem estourados exatamente na virada do ano. Ainda bem que a casa de Alice possuía uma sacada. Chegando lá, uma mulher que eu não conhecia e supus ser a mãe de Alice abriu a porta para mim. A casa de Alice era grande a aconchegante e estava quentinha, logo que tirei meu casaco não senti frio.

"Querida você está linda." – a mulher – que eu achava ser mãe de Alice falou – "Oh, onde está minha educação, _Dio mio_, eu sou Esme Cullen, mãe de Alice e Emmett." – falou oferecendo sua mão para um aperto – "Fiquei muito feliz em conhecer a melhor amiga do meu bebê, você é tão linda quanto Alice falou, Bella." – falou, sorridente e passou os braços por cima do meu ombro, me arrastando para dentro da casa.

Na sala estavam Emmett e os trigêmeos largados no chão jogando videogame e gritando feito animais. Rosalie estava com Alice na copa arrumando a mesa da ceia e havia um homem loiro e muito bonito sentado no sofá observando o jogo das crianças, logo quando me viu abriu um grande sorriso.

"Bella, você está gostosa nesse vestido." – Alice apareceu saltitante ao meu lado e eu corei profundamente – " Deixa eu te apresentar meus pais, essa é a minha mãe Esme e aquele ali é meu pai, Carlisle." – falou, apontando para eles – "Eles moram na Itália, numa cidadezinha chamada _Terracina_." – comentou animada – "Sua _bitch_, você está usando o meu _Jimmy Choo_." – acusou, fazendo uma expressão de surpresa.

"Não, Alice." – murmurei – "Estou usando o meu _Jimmy Choo_." – ela me fuzilou com os olhos e bufou – "Nem me deixou falar com seus pais sua chata. Fico muito feliz de conhecê-los. Alice sempre fala muito de vocês." – disse, enquanto Esme apertava os braços em volta do meu corpo.

"É um grande prazer te conhecer, Bella." – Carlisle disse seu tom de voz era gentil – "Alice sempre fala muito de você também e você é muito mais bonita do que ela falava." – falou e eu senti meu rosto fervendo, provavelmente estava mais vermelha que um tomate.

"Vai, rouba meus pais mesmo, babaca." – Alice reclamou, puxando Esme para o lado dela – "Como se não bastasse roubar o meu _Jimmy Choo_..." – ela parou de falar quando eu mexi no meu cabelo e olhou bem na minha testa – "Credo quem fez isso com você?" – apontou para a linha cicatrizando ainda com os pontos na minha testa.

"Ah, isso." – falei colocando meu cabelo na frente do corte novamente – "Eu fui atropelada e tive que tomar alguns pontos, Alice, preciso conversar com você o médico que me atendeu, _mon Dieu_..." – fui interrompida pela porta se abrindo.

"Você me deve muito por isso." – Jasper chegou falando e deu um pacote para Alice que sorriu e depois o beijou rapidamente.

"Ele teve esconder a bengala de uma senhora para isso." – uma voz aveludada e muito conhecida falou logo atrás de mim, quando eu me virei dei de cara com Edward que me olhou surpreso – "Bella?"

"Edward." – sibilei, olhando nos olhos verdes totalmente confusos.

"Espera aí, vocês se conhecem?" – Alice quase gritou.

"Não, quer dizer, sim." – falei, confusa – "Ele que me costurou, quer dizer costurou minha testa, ah você entendeu, Allie." – sibilei, irritada com o riso frouxo de Alice.

"Oh, ele é o médico de quem você ia começar a falar." – Alice me fazia passar cada vergonha.

De braços cruzados na frente do corpo e olhando para os meus pés, eu acenei e ela gargalhou, depois foi para a cozinha guardar o que eu percebi, só agora, que era um pote de sorvete de flocos. Depois disso o resto dos espectadores do encontro bem vergonhoso, para mim pelo menos, se dispersaram na casa de Alice. Jasper correu atrás de Alice, Esme estava ao lado de Carlisle que estava jogando com as crianças agora e Edward permanecia parado atrás de mim e eu estava sem reação.

Respirei fundo e olhei para Edward que estava sorrindo ainda com uma expressão de surpresa em seu rosto. Ele pediu para que eu o acompanhasse e nós fomos sentar na varanda de Alice que dava uma bela vista para toda a cidade e, principalmente, para a torre Eiffel.

"Isso foi... er... estranho." – murmurei, abraçando meu próprio corpo quando senti o vento frio brincando com meu vestido.

"Pois é." – ele sibilou, sorrindo e encostando na grade de proteção da sacada – "Eu realmente precisava vir, Alice comeria meu fígado na ceia se eu não viesse." – comentou.

"Eu entendo, Alice é uma praga quando quer." – falei, sorrindo.

"Não pareceu tão compreensiva ao telefone, mais cedo." – ele murmurou, era impressão minha ou ele estava chegando mais perto? – "Não pense que eu estava rejeitando você, eu realmente queria estar com você hoje à noite quando você fez o convite, mas de qualquer forma estamos juntos hoje à noite." – gargalhou.

"Eu achei que você estivesse me dando um fora." – sibilei, sentindo meu rosto arder novamente – "Mas o que importa é que estamos aqui, agora, certo?" – disse e sim, ele estava se aproximando de mim.

"Na verdade eu até fiquei feliz quando vi seu nome no visor do meu celular esta manhã." – comentou, sua mão agora passeava levemente em meus braços, causando arrepios em todo o meu corpo – "Bella, talvez eu esteja sendo um precipitado, mas eu nunca fiquei assim, ansioso desse jeito com outra mulher antes de você..." coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios fazendo-o se calar e, segundos depois, nossas bocas estavam se chocando.

A sensação era incrível, principalmente com as mãos quentes dele espalmadas em minhas costas geladas com o frio cortante que fazia lá fora. Nossas bocas estavam vorazes uma contra a outra, nossas línguas estavam quase que lutando uma contra a outra, cada um tentando saciar seu desejo de mais do próprio jeito, mas ainda sim, estávamos em perfeita sintonia. Minhas mãos desalinhavam ainda mais seu cabelo cor de bronze completamente desalinhado e as suas mãos me puxavam para mais perto do corpo quente dele.

Nós nos separamos apenas quando nossos pulmões imploravam por ar e mesmo assim continuamos abraçados, ele me mantendo muito perto de seu corpo. Olhei para seu rosto, sua boca toda vermelha e suas bochechas também, provavelmente um reflexo do que eu estava, nossos peitos subiam e desciam rapidamente e ele sorria para mim.

"Bella, quero que eu não seja assim, do tipo que sai beijando todas as mulheres." – se explicou enquanto eu sorria para ele – "É que você me deixou... nem consigo achar palavras para isso agora, mas foi você que me deixou assim." – comentou, rindo.

"Nem eu sou assim." – concordei, meu corpo tremendo quando ele tracejava um caminho pela minha espinha – "Eu não sei o que deu em mim." – sussurrei.

"Talvez eu possa ajudar a descobrir." – provocou e quando nós íamos nos beijar novamente, escutamos um grito de Alice nos chamando – "Vamos lá." – ele pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, me puxando para dentro da casa.

Alice estava surtando porque faltavam dez minutos para meia-noite e ela queria todos brindando a entrada do novo ano. Claro que ela não deixou de perceber a mão de Edward segurando a minha com força, Emmett também não deixou o detalhe escapar aos olhos de ninguém me chamando de cunhada, Esme sorria e eu, provavelmente, estava corada como nunca antes.

Carlisle estourou o champanhe e serviu cada um de nós, depois todos nós fomos para a sacada da casa junto com os trigêmeos que estavam loucos para verem os fogos estourando na noite mágica de Paris.

Edward passou um de seus braços ao redor da minha cintura enquanto esperávamos dar o horário. Ele me olhava com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

"_Je suis l'amoureuse, je suis ton amoureuse."³ _– murmurei o refrão de uma música que tocava ao fundo, dentro da casa de Alice, em sua orelha e ele sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que me fazia resfolegar.

"_Et je chante pour toi la seule de toutes les choses qui vaille d'être là, qui vaille d'être là._"4 – ele sussurrou o outro pedaço da música em meu ouvido – "_Buon Capo d'Anno, amore mio_."5 – murmurou levantando sua taça assim que os fogos começaram a estourar o céu.

"_Bonne Année, mon amour."__6_– respondi para ele que encostou nossas taças e logo depois me deu um selinho rápido, em seguida, nós dois bebericamos da bebida em nossas taças.

E nós ficamos ali, aproveitando a vista da bela Paris enquanto os fogos com várias formas e cores explodiam no céu. Definitivamente o destino não podia ter preparado algo melhor para o meu fim de ano. E eu podia estar longe da minha família, mas ainda sim eu estava feliz porque, agora, eu tinha a coisa mais importante da vida em minhas mãos.

"_Tu es ma came  
Je me sens renaître sous ton charme  
Je te veux jusqu'à en vendre l'âme  
À tes pieds je dépose mes armes  
Tu es ma came"__7_

**_fin_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Obs.:**

**¹ Quelqu'un M'a Dit – Carla Bruni**

"_Disseram-me que o destino debocha de nós que não nos dá nada e nos promete tudo. Faz parecer que a felicidade está ao alcance das mãos, então a gente estende a mão e se descobre louco."_

**² L'amour – Carla Bruni **

"_O amor, hum hum, não foi feito para mim Todos esses "para sempre" chegam sem se mostrar como um traidor disfarçado machuca-me ou cansa-me, dependendo do dia."_

**3 e 4 L'amoureuse – Carla Bruni**

"_Eu sou amada, eu sou a tua amada"  
"E eu canto pra você a única coisa do mundo que faz existir valer à pena, que faz existir valer à pena"_

**5 "**_Feliz Ano Novo, meu amor_." em italiano.

**6** _"Feliz Ano Novo, meu amor."_ em francês.

**7 Tu Es Ma Came – Carla Bruni**

"_Você é meu vício_

_Sinto-me renascido sob o seu feitiço_

_Eu te quero que até vendo a alma  
Aos teus pés eu jogo as minhas armas_

_Você é meu vício."_

_**FIN** = _Fim, em francês.

_

* * *

_

_So, this is it..._

Espero que tenham gostado dessa coisa toda de Paris que é tão lindo e mágico!

Bella como sempre um bela trapalhona e muito sortuda por encontrar um médico como Edward!

Esse Edward falando em francês me mata! De quebra ainda saiu um pouco de italiano!

No fim, tudo muito prefeito com a queima de fogos e os dois juntos, como deve ser, sempre!

Bom, _Carla Bruni_ me inspirou em quase todos os momentos dessa fic por isso todas as músicas e partes em francês são todas letras de músicas dela!

Espero, realmente, que tenham gostado, adorei escrevê-la!

Feliz Ano Novo para todo mundo!


End file.
